The present disclosure relates to ultrasonic lamination of the dielectric circuit materials.
Electrical circuits can be formed by many different processes. In some cases, layers of dielectric circuit material, such as liquid crystal polymer (LCP), are laminated to metallic heat sinks and to other dielectric layers with the resulting device placed into an autoclave to cure. These types of processes are often slow, labor intensive, expensive and tend to limit the types of device features that can be achievably formed. In other cases, large heat presses can be used to laminate circuit materials but such equipment is expensive and presents operational risks.
Ultrasonic welding is an industrial technique whereby high-frequency ultrasonic acoustic vibrations are locally applied to workpieces being held together under pressure to create a solid-state weld. Ultrasonic welding is commonly used for plastics and especially for joining dissimilar materials. In ultrasonic welding, there are no connective bolts, nails, soldering materials or adhesives necessary to bind the materials together.